Dustin Royal
Name: Dustin Royal Gender: Male Age: 18 Grade: 12th School: Bayview Secondary School Hobbies and Interests: School hockey team, Spanish guitar, women Appearance: Dustin’s not unattractive; his roguishly handsome face – mischievous blue eyes, thin yet oddly expressive eyebrows, finely-combed blonde hair, slightly angular chin, straight nose, normal-sized lips – and tanned, thin (but not sticklike) body make him any respectable pick-up for any girl with a few Bacardis down her and a lack of knowledge of his personality. His relatively stylish dress sense, always casual but never lazy, helps matters – good-looking jackets, shirts, jeans and designer sneakers are usually the order of the day, but if it’s a special occasion, Dustin has been known to bust out some very impeccable suits. He stands at 6 foot and weighs in at a respectable 159 pounds, and while he doesn’t cut an imposing figure, he certainly exudes importance in the way he dresses and the way he holds himself. Biography: Dustin Royal, age 18, 12th Grade at Bayview Secondary School, is what some might call entitled. Born into a well-off family – his father is a partner at Harris, Segel and Radnor, a well-respected commercial law firm in the middle of town, and his mother is the head of the GCS (Food Service Equipment Parts & Service) Division at Ecolab – Dustin always had whatever he required and desired available to him. His parents dote on him, but not without good reason – Dustin is an intelligent and successful boy, a high achiever in sports and academia, particularly in hockey and in English and Social Sciences. However, this has had a few side effects when it comes to Dustin’s personality. Dustin fancies himself an intelligent, attractive, talented, fit man, irresistible to most all women. It's no surprise, then, that he has a reputation as an arrogant, patronising, sneering lech. Dustin knows he’s better than other people, and while he doesn’t necessarily flaunt that knowledge, the dismissive way he addresses people he doesn’t want to sleep with and the general way he holds himself gets across the unsavoury nature of his personality well. This is particularly evident in Dustin’s approach to academia and to sports – he is well-known to be fiercely competitive in the subjects he excels in, and it is often rumoured that he selects subjects specifically based on how many people he can beat; and he started playing hockey when he was fifteen after scoring four goals in a friendly game against another school and realising just how much of a rush it gave him to beat other people so thoroughly on the sports field. However, if there’s group of people that Dustin turns on the charm for, it’s the group of people he would like to have sex with. Dustin is a womaniser through and through, and sex is as important for him as breathing. He’s rarely ever had a relationship with a girl that extended past two nights, and his reputation is well-known around Bayview Secondary School, but surprisingly not that well-known outside of Bayview Secondary, meaning there is still a lot of tail for Dustin to chase outside of school hours. Dustin’s recently made moves to augment his chances with the ladies by taking up the Spanish guitar, and his aptitude with the instrument isn’t necessarily due to a genuine commitment to the instrument developing out of his superficial desires. To Dustin Royal, life is just a string of girls and cool toys, and anyone who doesn’t appreciate his ethos is below him – and even those who do appreciate the ethos are below him. Dustin doesn’t hate people – he just looks down on them. Advantages: He’s fit and intelligent, obvious advantages in SotF. He also has a mean swinging arm with melee instruments due to his hockey game. Disadvantages: He’s a prick, pure and simple. He thinks everyone looks up to him while he looks down on everyone else. He’s also left a good number of Bayview girls alone in their beds after a night with him. If there aren’t people actively gunning for him in the game, then they certainly won’t be happy to see him around. Designated Number: Male Student no. 27 --- Designated Weapon: Yatagan Conclusion: Mr. Royal should provide some fine viewing. With his melee potential and the long list of girls out for his blood, I can't imagine how he could possibly avoid being drawn into conflict. Let's see some heads roll, Mr. Royal. You know you want to use that sword. The above biography is as written by Pigeon Army. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled by: Pigeon Army, Hollyquin, SOTF_Help Kills: None Killed By: George Leidman Collected Weapons: Yatagan (Assigned Weapon) Allies: Garry Villette, Sunil Savarkar, Rena Peters Enemies: George Leidman Mid-game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Dustin, in chronological order. Pre-game: *Looking for 'Company' *Eleutherea V4: *Wood and Wire *Ten Shades of Gray *The Moon is Laughing at You *It Knows Nothing of Whim (Hollyquin took over from Pigeon Army prior to thread) *Walk On Water Or Drown *I'll Huff and I'll Puff *There's Always Room in the Swamp! Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Dustin Royal. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! *Early Dustin was a really good look at some of the stuff that often gets handled really terribly on SOTF. He thinks he's the smoothest guy ever, and he sleeps around a lot, but he also has some really awkward moments (bumping his head while hooking up with Rosa, for example) and is careful about stuff. In game, he tries to act like he's in control, and tries to stay normal, but at the same time he's clearly affected by things. When he tries to have sex on the island, he's unable to perform due to his nerves, which is simultaneously a funny scene but also a really human moment for Dustin; he really is scared and messed up and he's not even able to fake his way out of it. Unfortunately, PA left, and Dustin sort of slid more into the comedic vein after that. He became a lot more of a silly character, which I think would have been fine with a new character but represented a few steps back in quality for Dustin. I considered PA one of the best in V4 at crafting and delivering interesting characters, so I guess holding anyone who took over his kids to his standard isn't precisely fair, but I really do wish he'd stayed on. - MurderWeasel Category:V4 Students